De omnibus rebus et quibusdam aliis/List XI
Drogi Pafnusiu! Jesteś bardzo ciekawym, chcesz o wszystkiém wiedzieć i w listach twoich pytasz się w prawo i w lewo, bez względu na to, żem nie wyrocznia; jest wprawdzie przymiot taki chwalebny; bo bez ciekawości nie byłoby wiadomości, ale czasami niegodny i męczący, mianowicie, gdy nieszczęściem zadowolnionym być nie może. W wielu pytaniach twoich pójdzie ci tak, biedaku, jak owym paniom (a słyszałem ich już na własne uszy ze trzy, czy cztery), które wszelkim sposobem chcą spenetrować, kto taki ten Wojtuś, co to do Pafnusia pisze rozmaite potrzebne i niepotrzebne rzeczy, zahaczając nawet o długie suknie i zawadzając o grzeczne panienki, które tak ładnie perlez français robią. Oh, scélérat de Wojtuś! już ja go wydobędę, mówiła mi jedna z nich, choćby przy placu Teatralnem miał mieszkać, albo na Królewskiéj ulicy, lub na Piekarach, na Rybakach, na Grobli, naprzeciw lazaretu, lub na ulicy Ogrodowéj; a ja koniec na Chwaliszewie, Śródce i na Przepadku – bo na Zawadach, to go pewno nie ma!” Zdaje się w istocie, moje łaskawe Panie, że on gdzieś mieszkać musi; – jeśli nie na przedmieściu, to w mieście, jeśli nie w mieście, to na wsi; prawdopodobnie także jest albo stary, albo młody, a może i entre deux âges; godziłoby się również przypuścić, że albo żonaty, albo nie ma żony, że blondyn, brunet, albo szatyn, pije albo czerwone, albo węgierskie – ale to wszystko hipotezy. Za pomocą hipotezy odkrył wprawdzie przed kilkunastu laty astronom Severrier którąś tam nową planetę na niebie, niewiem jednak, czy się tą samą idąc metodą uda odkryć Wajtusia na horyzoncie poznańskim, zwłaszcza, te dotychczas pod rozmaitemi fałszywemi nazwiskami ukryć się potrafił, niecnota; – ale ja podam pewniejszy sposób, chociaż to o własną moją skórę chodzi. Otóż upoważniłem szanowną redakcyą Dziennika żeby każdéj z najłaskawszych czytelniczek, ale tylko czytelniczek, wyjawiła nazwisko tego skrybenta, wiek jego, charakter, rodowód i herb, który zresztą wiadomy, (bo to panna na niedźwiedziu), wszakże pod warunkiem, że odbierająca powyższą informacyą osoba, zobowiąże się pisemnym rewersem, nie wyjawiać tajemnicy. Takim sposobem będzie wilk syty i koza cała; łaskawe panie, które na mnie niegodnego uwagę zwrócić raczyły, zadowolnią się zupełnie, a ja z méj strony mogę być przekonanym i pewnym, że na drugi dzień po podpisaniu pierwszego rewersu świat cały wiedzieć będzie o wszystkiém! Po tym dyalogu, kochany Pafnusiu, wracam, do twojej ciekawości, a niemogąc odpowiedzieć na mnóstwo zapytań, tyczących się naszej płci pięknej i płci brzydkiéj, bo mi les convenances nakazały zamknąć akta osobistwe, odpowiem tymczasem na jedno ogólniejszego rodzaju. Chcesz wiedzieć co się dzieje z Towarzystwem Przyjaciół Nauk poznańskiém, jak brzmi jego urzędowy tytuł – pod tym względem ciekawość twoja uzasadniona, bo to przedmiot, który nas wszystkich zajmować powinien, a pisząc ci o nim nie narażę się zapewne na zarzut paszkwilanta, którym mnie téż tam ktoś podobno poczęstował. Wiadomo ci, że lubo byłem razem z tobą przy rozmaitych obchodach założenia kamienie węgielnego tegoż towarzystwa, sam jednak do niego jeszcze nie należę, czego jedyna pono przyczyna jest wrodzone nam z Włochami dulce far niente; wiem przecież mniej więcéj co się tam dzieje, bo między jego członkami tak czynnemi jako i nieczynnemi mam licznych znajomych. Otóż, pamiętasz zapewne owe monstre- mityngi u pana Władysława, na które zwołano Ie ban et l'aprière ban wszystkich, co piórem rachają i ruchać by mogli; – jaki zapał, jak żarliwe dyskuaye! jak maczugami druzgotano z góry tych, którzy się ze skromną choć wątpliwością wysunęli! A wkrótce potem w pałacu Działyńskich, pod przewodnictwem szanownego pana Tytusa, jakie komisye ustawodawcze, jakie rozbieranie, ubieranie, przebieranie statutów, – można było myśleć, te z tak obfitych źródeł niepowstrzymany potok wytryśnie, który wzrastać i wzrastać będzie; — tymczasem feu de paille, Pafnusiu! teraz ujrzałbyś tylko maluteńki, skromniuteńki strumyczek, w którym jednak, dziwnem losu zrządzeniem, urodziły się już trzy małe wieloryby, bo tak śmiało owe trzy tomy Roczników nazwać by można, do których przenoszenia z miejsca na miejsce trzeba silnego mężczyzny. Gdyby nie kilku wytrwałych, – kilku, powiadam, bo mówię najwięcej o óśmiu lub dziesięciu qui de republica non desperaverunt toby już dawno Towarzystwo było poszło do swojego zbioru starożytności i zajęło odpowiednie miejsce obok popielnic i starych karabeli. Ale owe „duchy pokutujące w pałacu Raczyńskich”, jak tam ktoś powiedział, dobrze robią że pokutują – i spodziewam się, iż pokutował nie przestaną. Każdą rzecz, mającą na celu pracę, porozumienie się wzajemne i zajmowanie się ojczystemi rzeczami trzymać trzeba, krzepić i pielęgnować, póki tylko się da; – z żadnego stanowiska schodził nie należy, każda bowiem rzecz, jakkolwiek mała i słaba, może się za lada wpływem okoliczności stać większą, silniejszą i pożyteczniejszą. Towarzystwo ma już znaczny księgozbiór, zawierający niejedną ważną księgę, tyczącą się mianowicie dziejów krajowych, ma piękny zbiór starożytności, w którym szczególnie monety górują, rękopisów i dokumentów też podobno oporo; – to wszystko nie powinno iść na zatratę, owszem powinno się pomnażać podarunkami prywatnych, u których i tak najczęściéj podobne przedmioty giną. Wydziały towarzystwa, o ile mi wiadomo, obywają z wyjątkiem feryi, regularnie swoje posiedzenia dwutygodniowe, na których zawsze się znajdzie owa – kupka wiernych, i usłyszy się nieraz coś ciekawego!, zajmującego i ważnego. Przyznasz, Pafnusiu, że byłby istnie wstyd, gdyby ludność polska u nas nie miała, co mają za granicą częstokroć liche mieściny, swego literackiego i naukowego centrum, gdyby się takowe centrum utrzymać nie mogło, kiedy się od lat tylu utrzymuje centrum geryłaszowe i preferansowe, którego zresztą nie ganię, bo i tego rodzaju potrzeby ludzkie muszą być zadowolnione. Wszakże dziwi mnie, a nawet gniewa, choć sam nie lepszy jestem (ale się poprawie, Pafnusiu) ta zupełna obojętność dla towarzystwa i zacnych jego celów niezmiernéj większości naszych starych i młodych ludzi, mniéj lub więcéj wykształconych, którzyby mogli i powinni mieć w niém udział i korzystać z nastręczającéj się sposobności bądź bądź to do popracowania na polu naukowo lub literacko-narodowém, bądź téż do pokazania przynajmniéj jakiegośkolwiek współczucia dla tego rodzaju zajęcia. Proszę się tylko obejrzeć, bynajmniéj na takich nie zbywa, którzyby i towarzystwu przydać się mogli i zostając czynnemi jego członkami znaleźli nieraz popęd i powód do szlachetnych zatrudnień w chwilach wolnych. Nie skarzmy się na losy, że nam to odebrały, owego niedozwalają, – ale skarzmy się na nas samych, te korzystać nie chcemy i nie umiemy z tego, co mamy, lub mieć możem! W początkach na każdém niemal posiedzeniu, pokazywały się także indywidua zamiejscowe; kto ze wsi był właśnie w Poznaniu, przychodził, choćby dla tego, żeby okazać udział z swój strony dla zatrudnień Towarzystwa i dać mu przytomnością swoją moralną poniekąd zachętę; – teraz, ile mi mówiono, produkt wiejski na posiedzeniu, jest jak śnieg w Neapolu, a rewerendę jednę jedyną tylko widać, szacownego X. Malinowskiego, z członków wreszcie miejskich powtarzam, pozostali na placu boju już tylko die letzten zehn vom vierten Regiment. Zapytasz się czemu? Otóż po prostu jedni się boją rządu, drudzy się boją pracy, inni nakoniec wolą sobie cygarko palić lub iść na herbatę, niż co dwa tygodnie połknąć porcyą uczoności i literatury. Zagadniesz pana Pawła, czemu ucieka od pałacu Raczyńskich jak bies od święconéj wody?...... „Bracie, odpowie, należeć do Przyjaciół Nauk, mała nota; należeć do Towarzystwa przemysłowego, pejor nota, a należeć do jakiego agronomicznego towarzystwa, pessima nota, dla tego mnie już tam nie schwycicie!” – Prawda, panie Pawle, te w teraźniejszych stosunkach tak jest mniéj więcéj, chociaż na każde posiedzenie Przyjaciół możnaby śmiało zaprosić całą rejencyą i samego pana prezesa policyi, którzyby wyszli bez zgorszenia, bez zmarszczenia czoła nawet, (przypuściwszy, iżby polsku rozumieli), – tak dalece wszystko co się tam dzieje dalekiém jest od wszelkiéj polityki i „przygotowawczych czynów”; – ale co jest pessima nota, panie Pawle jest to, żeś Polak; wierz mi, dyplomatyzuj i stulaj uszy jak chcesz, nie wiele na tém zyskasz, jeśli owego pierworodnego grzechu nie zmyjesz, jak nie wiele na tém stracisz, że będziesz składkował do Naukowéj Pomocy lub chodził na posiedzenia Przyjaciół. Postępuj zawsze szczerze i otwarcie, wypełniaj swoje obowiązki, szanuj prawa jakie są, a tego te się zajmiesz wspólnie z panem Andrzejem, Piotrem etc. historyą polską, lub polską poezyą, że będziesz po polsku między swymi mówił o medycynie, geologii lub chemii, nikt ci na serio za zbrodnie nie poczyta – i, jeśli ma zdrowy rozum, poczytać nie może. Tak, zdaje mi się, Pafnusiu, możnaby panu Pawłowi odpowiedzieć za jego mądre ostrożności, – co się zaś tyczy owych dwóch narodowych l, to jest lenistwa i lekkomyślności, to chyba pojedziem z naszemi paniami do Dra Leberta po lekarstwo, bo co do mnie j'y perds mon latin. Jednak, Pafnusiu, dajmy pokój Przyjaciołom, choćby, nie jednę jeszcze na ten temat można odegrać waryacyę, ale widzę, że się moje przyjaciółki już nimi znudziły. Skieruję zatém w inną stronę i wstąpię po drodze na kieliszek poezyi. Śmiało tak się wyrazić mogę bo kieliszek i czara, to braciszek i siostra. Przytém wiadomo mi, Pafnusiu, że lubisz krople i kropelki, osobliwie jeśli są z wegierskiéj apteki i de beno grano, dla tego cię téż poczęstuję Kroplami Czary, to jest poezyami, które spisał i, wydał pan Ernest Buława, w Lipsku u Rhodego, opatrzywszy je odpowiednią przedmową. Przedmowa ta zawiera, pisany w guście demokratyczno-mesyanicznym, poetyczno-historyozoficzny pogląd na dzieje ludzkości, jéj przeznaczenie i stósunek głównych narodów europejskich do owego przezneczenia. Zaczyna się rzecz od gminoruchów. „Kiedy potop olbrzymich hord, zalewających świat europejski, i wędrówką ludów nazwany, opadać, począł; i na kilka odłamów rozpadnięty zdał się poruszać jak hydra poćwiartowana mieczem dziejów ognistym – utorowaną była przezeń, po zburzeniu spruchniałéj potęgi rzymakiéj – droga krzyża.” – Niech cię, Pafnusiu, ten styl ognisty nie dziwi, le style c’est l’homme, powiedział Buffon, a pan Ernest Buławą już niema innego. Daléj następuje charakterystyka trzech plemion osiadłych na zwaliskach rzymskiego imperium, mianowicie trzech głównych ludów Romańskich, Germanów i Słowian; chociaż zaś nie zapisze mi jasno, co sobie autor i myśli i mówi, to władnie dobrze, bo przecie nie tak jak inni prawią, tylko szumnie, dumnie i zamaszysto; – słuchaj n. p. o Hiszpanii, jednéj z trzech dziedziczek Romy, której – z okiem ognistém jak stal kindżału, i pochodnią zapału w namietnéj duszy; która łatwo we furią zemsty się zmienia, przeznaczono było z żelazném berłem potęgi kiedyś w odłegłéj przyszłości stanąć na hydrze świata” (n. b. hydry są, jak się zdaje, faworytalne zwierzątka autora) – „ale pycha i zawiść, acz w fałdach świętobliwości zdziałały, iż rozdarła własne swe łono – i nagle skarlała, jak nagle wzrosła – bo przeciw słowom Chrystusa, słowo nie miłością lecz przekleństwem i ogniem szerzyła, każąc zasługi chrześciańskich meczenników – a przeto miecz ognisty w świat wymierzony, w nią ugodził i z niéj powstało robactwo, które ją roztaczać miało, że jak orle z złamaném skrzydłem, wężem pełznąc, podrzuca się gwałtownie – lecz nieulata. I potęga jéj zniknęła w ciemnościach Eskurialu.” – Co się tyczy Słowian, twierdzi autor, że „to plemie czuje głęboko siebie i powołanie swoje w ludzkości”, i że kiedyś „ludy jego zleją się sercem i myślą – tak jak je rozćwiartowano – zestroją się w całość ładu – (Łado, bożyszcze słowiańskie) aż harmonia narodów, jak odwieczna sfer harmonia, wedle swych przeznaczeń, nie cudu cudem, lecz własną siłą, pracą i wolą miłościwą poleci wieńcem wieków dokonanych opasać stwórcę swego i u stóp jego wtórą harmonią nieśmiertelną dokonania grać w wieczności.” Autor tam bezpośrednio dodaje, że nim to nastąpi :jeszcze wiele wody upłynie” a ja najzupełniej to jego zdanie podzielam. „Sercem ludów słowiańskich” jest naród polski, któremu autor przypisuje messyaniczne posłannictwo, mówiąc że: „on ludy anod, sam umęczony, w drogę ewanielii, z któréj zeszły. Lud polski jest dziś kapłanem Boga w kościele historyi, a czynnikami jego wszyscy, co go składają. głównie zaś ci, co światło wśród innych szerzyć mają – ludzie myśli, wieszcze i artyści.” – „Wieszcz (czy artysta) polski” – a do nich niewątpliwie pan Ernest Buława siebie także liczy – „jest kapitanem prawdy i piękności w drogiej ojczyźnie swojej”, ale „dzieło wiesza lub artysty bynajmniéj nie jest jego zasługą, – jeżeli on jest wybranym, to w natchnienia bożem przynosi swego anioła, którego głos mimowolnie dzwoni w jego serce – głos ten w kolebce już głowę jego ubłogosławił słowiczą gerlandą motylich wspomnień, z pian i odmętów jego duszy młodzieńczej wytryska dziewiczą tęczy aureolą, a męskie czoło wieńcem piorunów pasując na cierpień rycerza, ciernie jego żywota przeplata cichemi przedświtów gwiazdami – a w blasku ich wiedzie go w nowe światy wiary i jutra, przez piekła zbrodni pokutujących, przez czyszcze żywota po mamutowych szkieletach zapadłych światów i zgruchotanych posagów, ku słońcu prawdy i sprawiedliwości” – Nie myśl, Pafnusiu, żebym cośkolwiek dodał lub ujął, nie, odpisałem dosłownie, nie zmieniając ani kreski, cały ów wymiot poetycznéj lawy, w któréj rozum mój tonie. Autor sam mówi nieco daléj, że zasługa owego wieszcza leży, między innemi także „w wyrozumieniu t. j. nieżądaniu od ludzi więcej jak od nich żądać można – boć nie wszyscy mają skrzydła.” Otóż do owych nieskrzydlatych istót i ja się pokornie policzę i dla tego mam pretensyą do wyrozumienia autora, jeśli go często nierozumiem. – Druga cześć przedmowy kończy się następującą apostrofą: „Ale nad tobą gwieździ się trojakie opatrzności oko! dziesiąty, już pocałunek Judasza splugawił a nie splamił jasności liców twoich – o Polsko! a łona twego krwawa chmara na wschodzie rozedrze się i zdrojem światła rozleje nad dziejów Oceanem – a po jedności fal schodzisz ty jasna – dotąd przykuta, byś inne ludy, acz silne, ty słaba i wedle nich konająca, przygarniała – z krzyża nowéj ofiary, z krzyża chwały co piętnem hańby bywał – idź – idź! przez świat z nieśmiertelnością żywych nad umarłe – z cierpienia potęgą, przygarniaj i przebaczaj – wznoś do końca, do słońca słońc – aż w jego objęcie, którego początkowi nie masz końca” – Pomijając tu formę, bo ta hyperpoezya sama już o sobie świadczy zadość, nadmienię ci tylko co do myśli głównej, kochany Pafnusiu, że chociaż bynajmniej nie należę do tych, którzy, jak autor broszury Nasza polityka względem Rosyi, gotowi są złożyć całą przeszłość naszą ad acta i z rozpaczy, rzucić się na szyje Katkowom i Murawiewom, jednakowo przyznać muszą słuszność temu co mówi o zgubnym wpływie martyryzmu i mesayanizmu, któremi nas udarowali nasi wieszcze i mali i wielcy. Są to wprawdzie bardzo poetyczne i sentymentalne rzeczy i w pięknych wierszach ładzie się wydają, ale gdyby je za dobrą monetę przyjęto, zatonęlibyśmy w bierności; dumie i marzycielstwie, a mając już najwyższą zasługę jako męczennicy, a najwyższą doskonałość, jako mesjasze, musielibyśmy naturalnie gardzić wszelka rzetelną, organiczną pracą około własnej konserwacyi i naprawy i czekać spokojnie i bezczynnie na te cuda, które się z nami dziać mają. Historya i polityka są sprawami tego świata, mają cele swoje na tym świecie i środki do nich całkiém realne, starajmy się drugie pozyskać i użyć i stósownie, aby pierwsze osiągnąć, a dajmy pokój mistycyzmom i somnambulizmom, bo to stany chorobliwe i nienormalne. – W wierszach swoich okazuje pan Ernest Buława jednę wielką cnota, która w moich oczach wiele, wiele wad i błędów okupić zdolna, to jest miłość ojczyzny pełną uniesienia i zapału, ale zresztą rozkochał się we wściekłym romantyzmie, aus der Sturm und Drang-Periode, jak to Niemcy nazywają, a napełniwszy swoje boki należycie chmurami, piorunami hydrami, cudami cudów, światami – światów, światłami – świateł, szkieletami, mamutami, surmami wieków, przekleństwami, błogosławieństwy, błyskiem blaskiem, hukiem sztukiem i innemi tego rodzaju rekwizytami, żegluje i steruje po bezdrożach poezji, gardząc sensem, miarą, konstrukcją, rymem, gramatyką i rozsądkiem, tak iż czytający ginie w powodzi figur, metafor, przenośni, obrazów i odurzony tężyzną sposobów mówienia i nawałą górnolotnych wyrazów, traci równowagę umysłu i w końcu głupieje niewiedząc zgoła co czyta. Otóż n. p. swoją Pieśń Przed burzą tak nasz poeta zaczyna: Nieco dalej wola: I tak idzie całe od początku do końca. Z Ody do wojny przytoczę tylko następujący wyjątek: Posłuchaj jeszcze tego wyjątku z wiersza pod tytułem Duch: Dodaje, dla lepszego zrozumienia, że subjektem głównym w powyższym kawałku jest subsantivum Duch. Mógłbym, kochany Pafnusiu, wyjątki znacznie pomnożyć, a raczéj oddrukować całą książeczkę, ale koniec końcem i marcepany się przejedzą, cóż dopiero tego rodzaju poezye, które są łudzeniem czytelników i łudzeniem się autora, bo pierwsi myślą, że coś czytają, a drugi myśli, że coś napisał. Wszakże pan Ernest Buława, gdy zapał swój i wenę należycie wychłodzi, aż do temperatury, w któréj pasożyty wybujałéj fantazyi przygłuszyć nie mogą zdrowego rozsądku, a burzyny wiatrem nadęte opaść muszą, całkiem do serca przemówić nam potrafi to też dziękujemy mu szczerze za kilka pięknych ustępów wiersza pod tytułem Drogozkaz Podróżomanom, z których ci jeden na konkluzyą, przytaczam, Pafnusiu; żebyś się zemną i z poetą moim pogodził, a niezłą kropelką połknął z owéj czary: ::::::::: Wojtuś. Kategoria:Marceli Motty Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Eseje